longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 35
Week 35 starts Magic Ritual If you chose to sink the enemy fleet with magic, you and your Lumen companions execute a magic ritual this week. The rolls and results vary depending on how many people are working with you. If the are two (2) Lumen alongside you, Test: Wield Magic =100: * Success: You initiate the ritual successfully. Test: Lumen =300: ** Failure: You blow yourself up and die. ("Blown Up" death) ** Partial success (200 ≤ Lumen < 300): You damage some, but not all, of the enemy fleet. Proceed to the naval battle. A sea monster will rise next week. ** Success: The enemy fleet is annihilated. A sea monster will rise next week * Failure: You have to board a ship to get closer. Test: Lumen ≥200: ** Failure: You blow yourself up and die. ("Blown Up" death) ** Success: You damage some, but not all, of the enemy fleet. Proceed to the naval battle. A sea monster will rise next week. If there are three (3) Lumen alongside you, Test Wield Magic =100: * Success: You initiate the ritual successfully. Test: Lumen =200: ** Failure: You blow yourself up and die. ("Blown Up" death) ** Partial Success (120 ≤ Lumen < 200): You damage some, but not all, of the enemy fleet. Proceed to the naval battle. A sea monster will rise next week. ** Success: The enemy fleet is annihilated. A sea monster will rise next week. * Failure: You have to board a ship to get closer. Test: Lumen ≥200: ** Failure: You blow yourself up and die. ("Blown Up" death) ** Partial Success (120 ≤ Lumen < 200): You damage some, but not all, of the enemy fleet. Proceed to the naval battle. A sea monster will rise next week. ** Success: You blow the enemy to bits, but are overtaken by a freak wave and drown at sea. ("Drowned" death) Naval Battle If you didn't execute the magic ritual or did but part of the enemy fleet survived, you proceed to the naval battle. The outcome is calculated based on the amount of soldiers you currently have (including whether you recruited more in previous weeks and whether you lost or sent some away) and if you choose to build more warships during Week 25, with combat bonuses based on whether or not you choose to direct your fleet. If you choose to "Surrender Province" during Week 10, Test: Court Manners ≥60: * Success: Ixion sends a flotilla to support you. This will compensate if you didn't build additional warships. -10 Commoner Approval. * Failure: Ixion doesn't heed your call for help If you stayed in the capital, skip all the following checks up to Test: War. If you choose to direct the fleet yourself, Test: Military >0 to provide a combat boost based on your total Military skill (unless Naval Strategy =0, in which case you suffer a penalty). If your current mood is Afraid, you suffer a penalty. Now Test: Climbing ≥60: * Success: You climb to the crow's nest for a better view of the battlefield. This boosts the bonus to combat granted by Naval Strategy, and also enhances the bonus given by the Wield Magic check below. * Failure: You get no bonus Now Test: Wield Magic ≥60: * Success: You act as a mobile cannon and inflict some damage to the enemy. * Failure: You get no bonus The outcome now depends on the number of troops and ships on your side, plus any relevant bonuses from the checks above. Now Test: War: * Success: You earn a hard-fought victory! +3 Cheerful, +20 Noble Approval, +20 Commoner Approval. Boosts Lumen Approval if you passed the Wield Magic check. * Failure: You're defeated and forced to meet the enemy commander next week. If you were directing the fleet, your ship is sunk, Test: Strategy + Naval Strategy ≥150: ** Success: You escape, but your fleet is lost. -5 Commoner Approval. ** Failure: +1 Afraid. Test Swimming =100 *** Success: You escape, but your fleet is lost. -1 Willful *** Partial success (80 ≤ Swimming < 100): '''You escape, but your fleet is lost. +5 Depressed *** '''Partial success (50 ≤ Swimming < 80): Test: Composure ≥70 or Meditation ≥70 **** Success: You escape, but your fleet is lost. +5 Afraid. You now suffer the Injured mood, which yields a penalty to Agility, Weapons, Athletics and Animal Handling classes until recovered. **** Failure: You drown at sea. ("Drowned" death) *** Failure: You drown at sea. ("Drowned" death) Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar